


Undercover (Succubus) in a Gay Bar

by merry_magpie



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderplay, Packing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "gender play" square for the Kink Bingo December mini-challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undercover (Succubus) in a Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "gender play" square for the Kink Bingo December mini-challenge.

Lauren has never been attracted to men but she is captivated watching Kensi wrestle Bo's hair into a short wig and apply a small strip of facial hair to her chin with some sort of glue. Bo turns away from the mirror and towards Lauren. She walks with no more or less confidence as a man - her swagger is different but no less seductive.

"What'd ya think?" Bo asks. "Think I'll pass for an incubus at the boys club?"

Lauren presses her body against Bo's and grabs the silicon bulge at her crotch. "I think you'll seduce everyone there."


End file.
